Other Side My side of the story
by MazerMooso
Summary: This is the story about a girl that had nothing to lose, nothing to share and nothing to do. A story told from the other side. A story about me... told from within the Umbrella Cooperation. Features other Re Characters later on...


**Hi there!**

So first I want to say something to my fanfiction.

 _This fanfiction is my first fanfiction officially posted! It's also the first one I wrote in English! So please don't be mad at me if I write something wrong! But please do correct me if I made any mistakes! I want to learn it right!_

 _English is after all my favorite language!_

 ** _There will be many characters included in the story when I get to it! But to tell you the truth:_**

 _I just writing in thee flow! I, myself don't even know sometimes how it will continue! So please have patience with me!_

 ** _Thanks for your understanding and have fun reading!_**

* * *

 **The Other Side**

 _My side of the story_

Prolog

 _This is the story about a girl that had nothing to lose, nothing to share and nothing to do. A story told from the other side. A story about me..._

My name is Michelle Mooso... I know it sounds kinda stupid. But it's my real name. The others call me Ms. Mooso, Missi M or just Mooso.

They also call me Green-head, green Girl and so on.

You're asking why?

Well that's simple... my hair's green.

I've always had them this way. Green is my favorite color! For me it represents mother nature. But also the poisonous danger...

It's also the typical color of dragons and snakes. Others say they don't exist...I mean the dragons... but I believe they exist, or at least existed.

But what am I talking about?

I wanted to tell you the story of me, my life and that of the others around me.

How it started and how it ended...

I was a helpless girl in the middle of an outbreak. My parents died in that same outbreak. Or at least, that's what I was told. I was to small to understand what was happening. The only thing that I remember is... that it was hell on earth.

They said I survived because I was locked into a closet that was under a collapsed house ... the house of my family. They found me two days after the outbreak. Crying in a basket, with a blanket as the only thing to comfort myself. I was lucky that they found me. Otherwise I would of died of starvation or fever.

They took me in and raised me... well yea.. in their way I guess.

So I was always talking about 'them' and 'they'.

With 'them' I mean the umbrella cooperation. Yes! The organization that is responsible for all the outbreaks that were happening recently. They are the reason why my family got killed. It was because of them that I have lost everything. All because of them.

So why am I with them now? You ask?

...Because I had nothing left to hold on, no-one to talk to and nowhere to go. They were the only option I had at that point.

So I joined them, not knowing why until they told me...

I had my own room with my own bed. I had a teacher who told me everything I needed to know. From math to biology, and from history to all the languages that were important.

I also got trained in different fighting styles and in using different weapons. Slowly I became a real member of the umbrella cooperation. I got to know my way around and was known in the whole facility.

Somehow I created a new me that was fun to be. I was childish, funny, and always happy. I was the one that kept the others on the road of a human being. To put a smile on their faces was one of my daily missions. But I was also very famous for my good cooking skills. They always wanted me to cook for them. But they knew I couldn't be there for them all the time. I was also a important part of many missions, that were related to get some samples from other labs.

I had a good time. At least most of the time. Until that one thing happened that we all feared.

A mistake in an experiment had us all almost killed. Only a few survived. One of them was me.

I lost everything and everyone that I learned to love and appreciate over all these years. My second home was destroyed, and again it was the fault of the umbrella cooperation.

But this time I had to experience it from the other side of the pistol. To know that it was the fault of your organization, of your doing. It was a horrible burden to carry. But I knew it was far from over. They would always continue and I will do the exact same thing.

But some day I will take my chance and stop all this!

 **I swear on my life!**

* * *

 _If you liked it please leave a comment and a like! I would love to hear your opinions on it! And if you saw any mistakes please tell me!_

Tanks for reading!

 **MazerMooso out!**


End file.
